prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Akagi Towa/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art GPPC Twilight Profile.png|Twilight's profile from TV Asahi (without mask) twilighttoei.jpg|Twilight's official profile from Toei's website. Twilightimage.jpg|Twilight's front and back profile idmage.jpg|Black Princess' profile Towa Asahi.png|Towa's official profile from TV Asahi Towa School Asahi.png|Towa's school uniform from TV Asahi Scarlett render.png|Cure Scarlet's official profile from TV Asahi Phonix Mode Scarlett Asahi.png|Cure Scarlet's Mode Elegant (Phoenix) profile from Asahi's website Img dress043.png|Cure Scarlet's in her Mode Elegant (Sun) from TV Asahi Royal Cure Scarlet.png|Cure Scarlet's Mode Elegant (Royal) profile from TV Asahi Cure Scarlet Profile.jpg|Cure Scarlet's profile header from Toei Animation website Towa.jpg|Towa's official profile from Toei Animation website 04_slide02.jpg|Towa in her school uniform's profile from Toei's website Full Body of Scarlet.jpg|Cure Scarlet's full profile from Toei's website Cure Scarlet Phoenix Mode Elegant.jpg|Cure Scarlet's Mode Elegant (Phoenix) profile from Toei's website ToeiSun.jpg|Cure Scarlet's Premium Mode Elegant (Sun) profile from Toei's website. 04_slide08.jpg|Cure Scarlet's Royal Mode Elegant profile from Toei's website 04_slide09.jpg|Cure Scarlet's Grand Princess profile from Toei's website image34.jpg|Cure Scarlet's Halloween Mode Elegant profile chara04_chara_01.png|Akagi Towa/ Cure Scarlet's official movie profile c02_4_main (1).png|Cure Scarlet's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! 3D_Cure_Scarlet_finally_readded.jpg|Cure Scarlet's 3D model 23image.jpg|Cure Scarlet's chibi 3D model img_chara_03_04.png|Cure Scarlet's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Cure Scarlet Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Scarlet's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Scarlet Pose.png|Cure Scarlet's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Scarlet.png|Infant Cure Scarlet profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureScarletMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Scarlet from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories 52130090_2429063830455823_6408518816870957056_n.jpg Screenshots Twilight Twilight.jpg|Twilight after revealing that she is Dyspear's daughter Twilight Playing.jpg|Twilight playing her violin Twilight helping Haruka.png|Twilight helping Haruka play the violin TwilightwithoutMask.jpg|Twilight without her mask BlackDressUpKey.jpg|Twilight with her black Dress-Up Key TwilightUsingKey.jpg|Twilight using the key Twilight Playing under The Moon.jpg|Twilight playing her violin in episode 14 Twilight Episode 14.jpg|Twilight Twilight Takes The Eyecatch Episode 14.jpg|Twilight before the break Twilight Reacts to Flora's Words.jpg|Twilight reacting to Flora's words Twilight's DUK Responds.png|Twilight's Dress Up Key glows in episode 15 preview. Twilight Playing Under The Moon.jpg|Twilight playing her violin in episode 15 Lock and Twilight Under The Sunset.jpg|Twilight with Lock Twilight Smiles (14).jpg|Twilight smiling Shut and Twilight on Stage.jpg|Twilight and Shut on stage in episode 17 Twilight Protects Herself From Comet Humming.jpg|Twilight protects herself against Twinkle's attack TwilightwithherHairdown.jpg|Twilight with her hair down Twilightwithherstaff.jpg|Twilight with her new staff MermaidfightingTwilight.jpg|Mermaid and Twilight fighting Twilight trying to stop Trinty.png|Twilight trying to stop Trinity Explosion I Lost.....png|Twilight after taking the hit GPPC19 Twilight Finds the Forth Perfume.jpg|Twilight finds the fourth Princess Perfume. Kanata Sees Twilight as Towa.jpg|Kanata seeing Towa in Twilight ep. 20 for wikia.PNG|Twilight transforms ep. 20 for wikia 2.PNG|Twilight during her introduction GPPC20 The Black Princess Debut.jpg|Twilight as the Black Princess GPPC20 The black Princess.jpg|The Black Princess introducing herself mermaidvstwilight.png|Mermaid and Twilight fighting twilightangry.png|Twilight talking to Flora TwilightEp17.png|Twilight satisfied to see the chaos TwilightSurprisedTwinkle.png|Twilight surprised by Twinkle's words Twilight flashback.jpg|Twilight in a flashback in episode 46 Towa TowaAcceptsDyspearsOffer.jpg|Young Towa unwillingly accepts Dyspear's offer TowaTrappedinVines.jpg|Young Towa slowly turning into Twilight TowaPurified.jpg|Towa purified TowaResting.jpg|Towa after she had been purified TowainKirarasArms.jpg|Towa in Kirara's arms Twilight Becomes Towa Again End of Episode.jpg|Towa lying at the end of episode 21. Dyspear_Stopping_Time.jpg|Dyspear trying to pull Towa into despair. GPPC Towa's First Transformation.jpg|Towa about to transform into Cure Scarlet GPPC Towa With Her Filled Princess Perfume.jpg|Towa with her Princess Perfume GPPC Towa's Perfume Spray.jpg|Towa spraying the perfume GPPC Towa covered with Flames.jpg|Scarlet's clothes appearing GPPC Cure Scarlet Clothes on Towa.jpg|Scarlet's dress is formed Towa in in summer clothing.png|Towa in her new clothing. TowaRememberingHopeKingdom.jpg|Towa remembers Hope Kingdom being in danger TowaStoppingTraffic.jpg|Towa standing in front of a line of trucks Screenshot_2015-07-14-01-20-25v.png|Towa is ready to fight Towa ballet.png|Towa in her ballet tunic towareadytoplay.png|Towa about to play the violin TowaShocked.png|Towa shocked to see Lock KiraraPushingTowa.png|Towa being pushed by Kirara MinamiSavingTowa.png|Minami saving Towa MinamiandTowaYummy.png|Towa and Minami eating Nagashi Somen ToHarukasHouse.jpg|The group ready to help out TowaBlushed.png|Towa blushing Towainthewind.png|Towa in the wind TowaNightmare.jpg|Towa having a nightmare about Dyspear TowaListeningToMinami.png|Towa listening to Minami Towaplaying on the Railing.jpg|Towa dancing around the dorm TowaFallsill.jpg|Towa becomes ill Towa feeling afraid of swiming.png|Towa is afraid of swimming Tui talking to Towa.png|Yui talking to Towa Yui Refuses i cant become pretty cure.jpg|Yui hopes the key can continue to shine on the Cures Towa_everyone_dont_be_down.jpg|Towa tries to cheer everyone up TowaAsksIfHe'sSeenKanata.jpg|Towa asks a jogger if he's seen Kanata TowaRememberingNishikido.jpg|Towa remembering Nishikido TowaAndHarukaSeeKanata.jpg|Towa and Haruka seeing Kanata in Nishikido's workshop TowaHugsKanata.jpg|Towa hugging Kanata UpsetTowa.jpg|Towa upset TowaCryig.jpg|Towa cries over Kanata Cinderella Towa.jpg|Towa as Cinderella Minami speaking to Haruka, Kirara, Towa and Yui.jpg|Towa with Haruka and Minami in episode 38 Towa is suspicious of Kurosu.jpg|Towa finds Kurosu suspicious LetsGoEveryone.jpg|Towa gets ready to transform PrincessEngageWithoutHaruka (In Winter Clothing).jpg|Towa transforms with Kirara and Minami Towa hugging her brother.jpg|Towa hugging her brother Towa starts to cry.jpg|Towa cries as she hears Kanata playing Towa showing Kanata her Noble Academy work.jpg|Towa shows Kanata her Noble Academy work Happy Towa.jpg|Towa is happy Towa holding the Scarlet Violin.jpg|Towa showing her Scarlet Violin Royal Key in Towa's Perfume.jpg|Towa with the Royal Key in her Princess Perfume Forest of Despair.jpg|Towa with the others in the Forest of Despair Young Princess Towa.jpg|Young Towa Young Kanata and Towa.jpg|Towa with Kanata Young Towa Curtsy.jpg|Towa curtsies before the crowd Dyspear senses Towa.jpg|Dyspear senses Towa's presence Haruka brings Towa into the snow.jpg|Haruka brings Towa into the snow Towa experiencing the snow for the first time.jpg|Towa experiencing snow for the first time The girls being filmed.jpg|Towa being filmed with the other girls Towa with the completed castle backdrop.jpg|Towa and Miss Shamour in front of the snow castle Towa prepares to defend the castle.jpg|Towa prepares to defend the castle against Shut Cure Scarlet Scarlett's Speech.jpg|Scarlet saying her speech Scarlett Debut.png|Cure Scarlet close up debut Scarlett Swings into Action.jpg|Scarlet fighting Scarlett Attack Pose.png|Scarlet defeats the shadows Scarlett's Mode Elegant Transformation.jpg|Scarlet about to change into her Mode Elegant Scarlett's Mode Elegant.png|Cure Scarlet in her Mode Elegant Scarlett Playing Her Violin.jpg|Scarlet playing her Scarlet Violin Pretty Cure...Pheonix Flame.jpg|Scarlet saying "Gokigen'you" ScarletWithKey.jpg|Scarlet holding up her Dress Up Key scarletsurprised.png|Scarlet surprised to see the Scarlet Violin Scarlett Smiling With Sunset View.jpg|Scarlet smiling as the sun sets ScarletWarmFeelings.png|Scarlet getting ready to fight again ScarletBeforeDefeatingTheZetsuborg.jpg|Scarlet before defeating the Zetsuborg ScarletFightingTheZetsuborg.jpg|Scarlet fighting the Zetsuborg ScarletAfterScarletSpark.png|Scarlet after performing Scarlet Spark ScarletHoldingMermaid'sHand.png|Scarlet holding Mermaid's hand MermaidAndScarletBeingAttacked.png|Mermaid and Scarlet being attacked ScarletHappy.png|Scarlet happy to see Flora and Twinkle MermaidScarletCombination.png|Mermaid and Scarlet combine their powers Scarlet Princess Fire Kick.jpg|Scarlet's flaming kick ScarletSmiling.jpg|Scarlet smiling Premium Scarlet Mode.png|Scarlet in her Premium Mode Elegant Scarlet saying her battle cry to Stop and Freeze.jpg|Scarlet saying her battle cry in episode 38 Scarlet arrives just as Haruka runs away.jpg|Scarlet arrives just as Haruka runs away from Kanata in episode 38 TheCuresArriveinTown.jpg|Scarlet arrives in town with Mermaid and Twinkle TowaSayswhatdoyoumeanclose.jpg|Scarlet asking Close about something Scarlet protects Flora from Shut.jpg|Scarlet protects Flora from Shut's attack The Royal Cures pose.jpg|Scarlet during Grand Printemps Scarlet tries to get back up.jpg|Scarlet tries to get back up Scarlet tears up.jpg|Scarlet starts to cry Kanata defends Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet protected by Kanata Scarlet smiles at Kuroro.jpg|Scarlet smiles at Kuroro Episode40.jpg|Scarlet gets ready to fight again Scarlet vows to save the kingdom.jpg|Scarlet vows to save Hope Kingdom and her parents Scarlet during Scarlet Prominence.jpg|Scarlet during Scarlet Prominence Scarlet saying Gokigenyou.jpg|Scarlet saying "Gokigen'you" after Grand Printemps Scarlet and Kanata playing against Hope Kingdom backdrop.jpg|Scarlet and Kanata playing in a dream of a restored Hope Kingdom Scarlet happily playing.jpg|Scarlet smiling as she plays Scarlet and Flora protect Mermaid.png|Scarlet protects Mermaid along with Flora Scarlet, Flora and Twinkle shocked.png|Scarlet watches in shock as Mermaid is defeated easily Scarlet and Flora learn about Mermaid's confusion over her dreams.png|Scarlet learns about Mermaid's confusion over her dreams Shut attacks Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet prepares to fight against Shut Scarlet defending herself.jpg|Scarlet defends herself The Cures at Scarlet's side.jpg|An injured Scarlet with the other Cures beside her Beast Shut trapped in the Scarlet Illusion.jpg|Scarlet traps Shut within her Scarlet Illusion attack 1451173990073.jpg|Scarlet is in shock Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery